Tú y yo
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me alejé, es mucho tiempo pero estoy de regreso en la ciudad. Pero esta vez no me iré sin ti y créeme, prefiero morir antes de estar sin ti…


**Tú y yo:**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me alejé, es mucho tiempo pero estoy de regreso en la ciudad. Pero esta vez no me iré sin ti y créeme, prefiero morir antes de estar sin ti…

Hay algo acerca de este lugar y las noches solitarias; Justo en el límite donde sabemos que pertenecemos, esta noche hay algo acerca mi amor, sobre tú y yo… "Si todo era todo, pero todo terminó…**_Agarra tu viejo arco con tus nuevos trucos, Me refiero a que no es extraño que te haya perdido_**"

Spin-Off de "Casarse con la noche" (No es necesario pero sí les recomiendo que lo lean primero antes de comenzar este)

**Yoü and I/Brown Eyes– Lady Gaga**

* * *

><p><em>"¿En dónde se encuentra Kagome?..."<em>

_"En su habitación…"_

_"Iré a hablar con ella"_

_"No lo harás…"_

_"¿Qué a dicho?..."_

_"Hace unas horas la lastimaste mucho, InuYasha… no quiero que lo hagas más"_

_"Pero… señora"_

_"Y si sientes algún respeto hacia mí, te irás a tu época y no volverás a lastimar a mi hija y también me harás la promesa de que no hablaras con ella hasta que yo te lo permita…"_

…Esas palabras me hirieron más de lo que ya me encontraba, pero había sido culpa mía… yo había tomado una decisión unas horas antes… _"Discúlpame por favor Kagome… ahora que Naraku ha muerto, Kikyo podrá encontrar la paz en el otro mundo y yo… he decidido encontrarla con ella… la acompañaré a aquel otro mundo…" "**En tus ojos marrones caminé lejos"**_

"Maldito idiota" me reclamo a mí mismo golpeando con fuerza el suelo respiro profundo y recuesto mi espalda sobre el tronco del Goshimboku… ya habían pasado "**_6 años completos"_**, pero apenas habían pasado 2 desde la última vez que fui a visitar la época de Kagome, jamás volví a verla a ella, pero a su madre sí… pasábamos horas hablando pero cuando Kagome estaba por regresar a su casa su madre me pedía que me retirara…en cierta parte la entiendo, yo había arruinado la vida de su única hija…

_"¿Por qué no te fuiste con aquella mujer? Kikyo ¿ese es el nombre verdad?"_

_"Porque amo a Kagome… pero cuando me di cuenta ya le había dicho que me iría con Kikyo…" _

_"¿Esa mujer sigue con vida?"_

_"Sí…me está esperando… a pesar de que yo le he dicho que no la acompañaré…piensa que aún puedo arrepentirme"_

_"Escucha InuYasha, tú conoces el gran aprecio que yo te tengo pero… han pasado los días y mi hija sigue dolida…destruida, no quiero que le hagas más daño…"_

_"¡Se lo juro que no lo haré!... déjeme hablar con ella…"_

_"Me gustaría creerte InuYasha…pero has perdido mi confianza…"_

Tres días después de esa conversación Kikyo regresó al otro mundo, sólo que ahora en completa paz… su cuerpo de barro se esfumó con el aire dejando sólo un rastro de flores de campanilla y su alma quedó liberada, después de eso yo quedé solo… mis amigos continuaron con sus vidas y la mía sólo recobraba el rumbo cuando desde la distancia, escondido dentro de la pagoda del pozo o arriba de un árbol, percibía el olor de Kagome cuando salía de su casa para ir a la escuela…sólo de lejos pero jamás me atreví a asomarme para verla, no lo merecía… "**_En tus ojos marrones no puedo estar"_**

_"¿Sabes por qué el pozo sigue funcionando InuYasha?, Kagome-sama aún tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia ti como tú hacia ella, quizás ella no te haya visto pero estoy seguro que siente tu presencia pero con el gran dolor que siente no debe de darse cuenta que te encuentras cerca…" _Esas fueron las palabras de Miroku una vez que me atrapó regresando de la época de Kagome, siempre estuve de acuerdo con esa suposición pero me negaba a mi mismo la verdad…tenía que alejarme de manera definitiva de la vida de Kagome, "**_Cree que es simplemente una teoría tonta sobre ti…Y cómo te he perdido a ti y a tus ojos marrones"_**

**_"Han pasado dos años desde que te dejé ir…" _**desde que tomé la decisión de dejarte para que tu pudieras ser feliz, porque lo merecías y tú… seguramente me hacías en otro sitio, retozando de felicidad… cuando la realidad era otra… y en contra de mi propia voluntad dejé de entrar al pozo para ir a aquella época tan ajena a la mía…

Alzo mi mirada hacia el cielo plagado de estrellas y respiro profundo, recuerdo lo mucho que a ti te gustaba mirar las estrellas en esta época, ya que en la tuya se ha vuelto prácticamente imposible mirarlas, es una noche bastante tranquila así que me pongo de pie y encaro al gran árbol…

**_"Existe algo acerca de este lugar… Algo sobre las noches solitarias" _**acercó mi mano hasta la cicatriz donde yo hace 56 años me encontraba sellado…hasta que _ella _llegó a mi vida… cierro los ojos encontrando una profunda paz, entonces la veo…es Kagome… vestida de negro y varios centímetros más alta de lo que la recuerdo…se mira tan hermosa… estoy a punto de llamarla pero entonces ella retira su mano del árbol

"Espero seas muy feliz…donde quiera que estés…" escucho su voz… no hay que ser un genio para saber que esas palabras son para mí…

"Tonta, eres tú mi felicidad…" digo esperando que ella me escuche pero parece ser que no es así…

Siento una opresión en el pecho… un mal presentimiento…algo no está bien… Corro con gran velocidad hasta llegar al pozo devorador de huesos y entro en él sin pensarlo dos veces, pero algo está sucediendo… el maldito pozo no me transporta hasta la época de Kagome y entonces recuerdo las palabras de Miroku así como lo último que acabo de escuchar de Kagome… ella a decidió olvidarme hoy…**_"prefiero morir antes de estar sin ti…Agarra tu viejo arco con tus nuevos trucos, Me refiero a que no es extraño que te haya perdido_**"**_" _**¡Con un maldito demonio!, golpeo con fuerza el suelo del pozo haciendo que el polvo se levante por la fuerza de mi golpe, me quedo dentro del pozo quizá una hora golpeando el suelo y maldiciendo a todo lo existente sobre la tierra

"Eres patético, ¿lo sabías?" Genial, lo que me hacía falta… cuando menos estoy de humor para soportarlo

"¿Qué demonios quieres Sesshoumaru?" pregunto con desgana sin salir del pozo

"De un miserable e infeliz como tú no podría interesarme nada, solo me haces sentir lástima por ti y por nuestro padre por tener como hijo a un idiota cómo tú" me contesta con su habitual arrogancia, salgo del pozo de un solo salto para encararlo y le gruño con enfado

"Entonces déjame solo, no estoy de humor para soportarte ni a ti ni a tu estúpido ego"

"Cómo tú quieras" me dice de manera déspota mientras se encamina rumbo a la aldea, seguramente quiere estar en la mañana para cuando Rin despierte "Solamente una cosa" dice interrumpiendo su camino y voltea a verme "Tú jamás te rendiste tan fácilmente, ni siquiera cuando tu madre murió o cuando te enfrentaste a mí en la tumba de nuestro padre, no comiences ahora" dicho esto retoma su camino hacia la aldea dejándome solo…

Volteo de nuevo hacia el interior del pozo y el fondo se encuentra completamente oscuro… el pozo dejó de funcionar porque Kagome ha decidido olvidarme… pero también es por causa mía… yo decidí que permitiría que se olvidara de mí… "**_Todo podría ser todo, si sólo fuéramos mayores"_** Entro de nuevo en el pozo hasta sentir la tierra del fondo cierro los ojos con fuerza y me concentro en la imagen de Kagome… tan hermosa cómo siempre… **_"preferiría morir si no estoy contigo"_**

Entonces percibo un olor conocido… es el aroma de la comida que prepara la madre de Kagome, abro los ojos y alzo la mirada… diviso el techo de madera y sonrío de manera satisfecha, logré cruzar al otro lado del pozo

Salgo de este de un salto y subo los viejos escalones de madera, abro la puerta de la pagoda polvorienta y salgo de esta, es de noche pero las luces de la ciudad iluminan de una manera casi cegadora

**_"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que volví…" _**digo para mi mismo mientras camino hasta la explanada del templo sin apartar mi mirada de las luces de la ciudad **_"Ha pasado mucho pero estoy de vuelta en la ciudad y esta vez no me iré sin ti Kagome…" _**

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la entrada de la casa de Kagome y veo frente a la puerta a la madre de esta, quien me mira algo preocupada "Siento no poder cumplir mi promesa señora, pero con o sin su permiso, hoy vine por Kagome…"

La mujer endulza su mirada lo cual me sorprende, pensé que volvería a enojarse conmigo como aquella vez que me prohibió acercarme más a su hija "Entra a la casa…"

Decido obedecer, y camino hasta el interior de la casa, espero un rato a la señora en la estancia con la caja "televisión" apagada, ella regresa con dos tazas de té y comida

"¿Kagome está aquí?"

"No… hace unas horas que salió"

"¿Se fue?... ¿a estas horas de la noche?"

"Con sus amigas, dijo que regresaría en un rato…" siento de nuevo ese mal presentimiento que presiona mi pecho impidiéndome respirar, me levanto de la mesa y salgo de la casa a paso firme, no puedo dejar de sentirme tan intranquilo…

Me detengo de nuevo en la explanada del templo observo con recelo las luces, en esta _maldita_ jungla de metal se encuentra Kagome, de noche… sola…

"Espera, InuYasha…" escucho la voz de la madre de Kagome y dirijo mi mirada hacia ella

"No puedo esperar a que regrese…" le respondo regresando mi mirada hacia las luces de la ciudad

"Por favor, InuYasha… sólo te pido que esperes un poco más, cuando salió de aquí estaba decidida, y haz de entender que la última vez que la vi tan determinada saliendo por esta puerta… fue hace ya 6 años…"

Exhalo con pesadez, aún siento aquella opresión en el pecho que no me deja tranquilo… "¿Dijo a dónde iría?"

"No, sólo dijo que regresaría más tarde"

"La buscaré usando mi olfato, entonces" es lo último que le digo a la madre de Kagome antes de bajar a saltos grandes las largas escaleras del templo, una vez que bajo todas las escaleras concentro mi olfato para localizar a Kagome, he de reconocer que en esta época es mucho más difícil concentrarse en un solo aroma…existen demasiados, cientos, millones de diferentes aromas, al fin tengo un rastro y comienzo a seguirlo…

Durante todos los años que visitaba esta época sin dejar que Kagome me mirara, me acostumbre a conformarme con su aroma… tanto que se quedó grabado en mi memoria, gracias a eso logré seguir el rastro y llegue a un extraño lugar decorado con luces excesivamente brillantes, ese lugar soltaba un olor excesivamente fuerte a alcohol y a tabaco que terminó por marearme pero estaba más que seguro, Kagome se encontraba ahí dentro ¿Pero qué demonios hacía Kagome en un lugar como ese?...

Me escondo en un árbol cercano a ese lugar y me asomo por el cristal de la ventana, Kagome se encuentra con sus viejas amigas de la secundaria, todas están riendo y bebiendo, por el aroma de Kagome puedo darme cuenta que ya está mucho más que borracha, mi corazón me golpea… cuando veo a Kagome besar a ese sujeto del otro lado de esa extraña mesa en la que se encuentra sentada… lucho contra mí mismo para no entrar y moler a puños a ese idiota, entonces veo como Kagome lo golpea y le grita que se aleje de ella… supongo que eso me relaja un poco, entonces ella sujeta una copa con el alcohol que está bebiendo "_No hay nada demasiado bueno que me lleve hacia ti, no soy sólo un pueblo al que nunca conociste…" _exclama la ebria Kagome haciendo que mi corazón duela… de todos modos ella salió esta noche para…olvidarme… **_"En tus ojos marrones, ves tú escapatoria"… _**Lo que daría ahora mismo por decirte _"Te amo Kagome…"_

**_"Algo, algo de esta persecución…6 años enteros; Todo podría ser todo, pero es tiempo de decir adiós…"_**

Me resigno de mi maldito destino y regreso a paso lento y en profundo silencio hacia el templo, quizá era este mi mal presentimiento… sabía que Kagome se olvidaría de mi, pero soy tan cobarde que me rehusé a creerlo…

De nuevo mi pecho se siente oprimido… ¿qué demonios pasa ahora?... _Kagome… _regreso a toda velocidad hasta el sitio en donde se encontraba con sus amigas, no sé porque lo presiento, pero algo me dice que Kagome se encuentra en peligro… llego al lugar y observo por la ventana… ya no están… entonces me concentro en el olor de Kagome y sigo el rastro, huele excesivamente a alcohol y me siento enfadado _"¡Esa mujer me va a escuchar!"_

Mis sentidos se agudizan y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda… huele a sangre… ¡Su sangre!... corro a toda la velocidad que me permiten mis pies, maldita sea, ¿qué habrá pasado? Llego hasta un camino alejado de la ciudad donde las luces no son tan excesivas como en el interior de la ciudad, sigo el rastro de Kagome y llego hasta una colina abajo, corro sin detenerme y observo a una de las amigas de Kagome… muerta… sigo bajando la colina y veo una de esas carretas metálicas de esta época y el olor a sangre se intensifica.

Observo a otra de las amigas de Kagome, bañada en sangre arrastrándose hasta un costado de la extraña carreta intentando sacar a alguien _"Kagome…perdóname, por favor perdóname…" _es Kagome a quien intenta liberar, llego hasta donde ella y la sujeto por los hombros para alzarla y retirarla de ahí

"¡Apártate de mi camino!" le grito y la arrojo a un lado sin ni un poco de cuidado, ella da un grito ahogado el cual ignoro, veo a Kagome bañada en su sangre y aprisionada en todo ese metal, si intento sacarla podría lastimarla…"¡Sankon Tesso!"utilizo mis garras para apartar todo el metal que me estorba de ella y la sujeto entre mis brazos, puedo escucharla respirar…sigue con vida…

"Kagome, tonta…en que… ¿En qué mierda has estado pensando?..." le reclamo mientras la abrazo con fuerza, como si intentara transmitirle un poco de vida… como si intentara alejar a la muerte de ella… porque puedo olerla… la muerte intenta llevarse a mí Kagome…

"Inu…Yasha…" Dice mi nombre acompañado de un gesto de dolor, observo la seria herida en su cuello, la está desangrando…

A lo lejos se escuchan ruidos de "la policía" creo que así se llaman, no tardan en llegar… me llevaré a Kagome de aquí antes de que lleguen… quizá… quizá pueda salvarse… pero tengo miedo de moverla y hacerle algún daño

"Kagome…perdóname, debí haber llegado antes ¡Con un maldito demonio! ¡Perdóname!..." escucho mi propia voz entrecortada mientras la abrazo con más fuerza… lo sé la estoy perdiendo y me duele en la maldita alma, no puedo contener más las lagrimas que resbalan por mis ojos y caen sobre las mejillas de Kagome, ella abre los ojos tratando de verme… limpio la sangre de su frente que llegó hasta sus ojos… me observa confundida pero… puedo notar aquella dulzura… aquellos ojos chocolate conmovidos al verme llorar por ella

"Perdóname tu a mi…esto ha pasado por creer que puedo olvidarme de ti…" escucho su voz más ronca y su pecho respirar con pesadez… el olor a muerte se intensifica más… con un maldito demonio ¡No!

"Tonta… te amo… no me dejes…" le suplico, dije que esta vez no me iría sin ella… ¡no pienso irme sin ella!, me acerco a sus labios y la beso de manera desesperada…**_"prefiero morir antes de estar sin ti…"_** el beso me es correspondido pero de inmediato ella se separa de mí y me mira de manera fija **_"En tus ojos marrones me siento desvanecer…"_**

"Adiós InuYasha…" su respiración se detiene… y su cuerpo queda sin vida… quedo paralizado… el cuerpo no me responde…** _"En tus ojos marrones no pude permanecer…"_**

"No… ¡No!... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Kagome! ¡No me dejes!" aprieto su cuerpo contra el mío… 6 años…. ¡6 malditos años!... y la última vez que ella me vio fue para decirme _"Adiós" … _Si de algo me arrepiento es de no haberte dicho antes _"Te amo…" _

**_"Si todo era todo, pero todo ya se terminó…."_**

**_FIN~_**

* * *

><p>Lo prometido es deuda :D aquí les dejo con este one-shot desde el punto de vista de InuYasha, algo triste u_u para ser sincera me sentí un poco deprimida por el final DDD: fui malvada y lo sé u.u pero estaba pensando en un final diferente pero creo que quedaría mejor como epílogo pero creo que ya es decisión de ustedes mis amados lectores ^^<p>

**_Algo más: _**Ya tengo blog gente :D! ahí publicaré las sinopsis de mis fics, adelantos, videos, etc cosas así x3 espero se den una vuelta por ahí .com/ ^^nos vemos~


End file.
